How troublesome
by scarletmoon12
Summary: The forest was dark and the branches scraped her body. She was drained and she finally collapsed onto the ground and she was found in this position by none other than Nara shikamaru.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all. T T As much as I'd love to I don't. I really don't own kakashi, Lee, Sakura or Shikamaru. Heck, I don't even own Gai. sniff

"Th-That Jerk . . . !" Sakura said wandering through the forest crying. " To think of all the tears I cried during the first year as his teammate. That ungrateful–!""she said collapsing onto her knees. And she fought with all her might not to fall asleep. She fought hard but could only keep her eyes open long enough to hear someone approaching. (Flashback/ earlier today Sakura's dream.)

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked up the tree using only his chakra. They had all gotten better at control. She still liked Sasuke but was getting a bit burnt out on his constant rejection and Ice cold glares.

"Good job Sasuke-kun." She said only half as excited as she would've two years ago. How naive she had been when she was thirteen, It had been awhile.

"Hmph." Sasuke seemed to be in as bad mood as usual . . . She almost wanted to just not talk him anymore. Since she wasn't as distracted by her "crush" she was able to focus almost all her free time on training for the up coming Chunin exams. She had been training with nearly all the Konoha-Nin. All but a few. Sasuke was included in those few.

' I might as well ask . . . Even if only to be polite.' Sakura thought walking up to him

"Hey Sasuke-kun you wanna-"She began only getting half of it out before Sasuke cut her off.

"Ugh! Sakura-Chan! If your going to ask me out again then forget it! I would never go out with you! Your just a weak cry baby. So just Go Away!!" He said coldly.

Sakura breathed in as if she had just been hit in the stomach. She felt some thing that she hadn't at Sasuke before. Pure hate.

"Fine!!! That wasn't what I was going to say to you! I want you to name one time that I've cried in front of you or anyone for that matter!Sure I used to cry all the time but I swore that I wouldn't anymore! I hate you Uchiha sasuke-Kun! How could I ever like you?!" Sasuke stood there mouth almost touching the ground. To top it all off Sakura wound up her hand and slapped Sasuke so hard that he fell to the ground.

"How's that for weak Uchiha?!!" She yelled as she turned on her heel and ran into the forest. Only crying when she was sure no one was looking. The forest was dark and the branches scraped her body. She was drained and she finally collapsed onto the ground and she was found in this position by none other than Nara shikamaru. Who had come to check out a noise that he had heard, his human curiosity took over and he had to look.

"How troublesome.All women are troublesome. He said frowning looking at her sprawled body on the ground. He sighed and thought over his choices...

'Well I could take her to her house... But that's too far away. I've been training all day And I know her parents aren't home Because they're an a mission... Plus my parents are gone so maybe I can sleep in... So I guess It's decided.' He sighed and picked her up like a bride. She cuddled up close to his chest.

'How troublesome... But-' he thought smiling on the inside frowning on the out- 'She's really cute when she sleeps... Wait! How Can I think that?!!' He said wanting to smack his head.

Shikamaru tried at all costs to stop thinking and they finally reached his house. Out of either pure exhaustion or pure laziness he gently put her down on his futon bed thing. She finally was placed onto thethe bed (after letting go of various body parts on Shikamaru Ex: Arms, legs, hair, hips, ect ect) he was exhausted and fell onto the big bed next tot her.

"How... Troublesome..." He said sighing before he had gone to sleep. But the last thing he saw was Sakura. He smiled, and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shikamaru's dream.)

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds. It had always been his hobby and today his friend, Chouji had decided to join him. He stretched his 10 year old legs out. he looked the same as he did now with his hair up and his same clothing. He closed his eyes. He heard someone walk up and already knew who it was.

"What do you want, Ino-San? "He said barely opening his eyes any.

"Yes, hello to you too, Shikamaru-kun. Hey, Chouji. "

"What do you want?" He looked up at the Blond girl that stood over him.

"Hey...! Who's with you Ino-Chan?" Chouji asked chomping on some chips. Shikamaru looked up to see a girl standing behind Ino hiding slightly. Shikamaru recognized her immediately.

"Hey... Sakura-chan." He said trying to be casual. Sakura came out a bit and smiled nervously.

"H-hi... Shikamaru-kun... H-how a-are you..?" She said blushing slightly. She stared at him and he looked actually in her eyes.

"Ahem... Hi, Sakura-San." Chouji cut in wanting to be included in the conversation. Ino blinked.

"Ummm..... Hey Chouji-San... H-how are you?" He chomped on the chips.

"I'm okay. Um Shikamaru...?" He said waving his hands in front of Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru was looking at Sakura's face. Sakura blushed.

"Well, Shikamaru-kun...? Hellooooo?" Shikamaru snapped up blinking.

"Oh, what do you want Ino-San?" He said blushing slightly.

"I wanted to know if I could come over later... Actually my dad did-" That was all he listened to. The rest of the time he stared at Sakura. Because the truth was that he had a huge crush on her.

She was cute, fun and not too popular. She was sweet and never said anything mean to anyone.

That didn't stop others from teasing her. They all called her "big forehead girl". That was before she had met Ino. Now she's a little more outgoing. Not obnoxious like Ino, But just a little more outgoing. She's still sweet and still cute. She had grown out her hair and he felt like there was something that he was missing about it.

"Well, we're going to go spy-er-see Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed and It clicked.

"So you like Sasuke-Kun too, Sakura-San?" Chouji asked still chomping on his chips. She looked down and went beet red. That was enough of an answer fo any genius.

"Oh no..." He whispered quietly.

"Bye! I'll see you later Shikamaru-kun! You too Chouji-kun." Ino said walking away. Sakura waved shyly. And I closed my eyes. I had waited to long to tell her how I felt. I had lost to Uchiha Sasuke. From then on I didn't like anyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura opened her eyes making an attempt to block out the sun. She opened her eyes and began to panic.

"Wh-What?!!! WHERE AM I?!! "She sat up quickly and could only remember that she had passed out in the forest. "Kyaa!! Could I have been–?!"

"Will you shut up already?"Sakura turned at a voice. Shikamaru was supporting himself on his elbows.

"SHIKAMARU-SAN?!! What- What–?!!" Sakura said beginning to panic again.

"Listen... I found you in the forest and I brought you here because It was closer then yours and since I my parents are gone I thought I could sleep." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

"I-I'm so sorry... I had a bad night..." She looked down sadly.

"I could tell. Were you crying?" She blushed.

"Yeah... I'm sorry,"

"What?" He asked a bit surprised by her apology.

"I didn't want to have anyone to see me cry..." Shikamaru gazed at her.

'Gawd! She's being cute again! Stop it! ' He thought. ' Where have I felt this before..?'

"How trouble-"Shikamaru began.

"I'm Sorry to impose you so I wanted to know if you would let me cook breakfast." She bowed her he head.

Shikamaru looked at he. She looked worn out. But if she wanted to...

"Fine I accept that from you as thanks. But I still say that-"

"Let me guess... All Women are troublesome?" Sakura said laughing. Shikamaru went red. He just got told. He smiled and sighed.

"Yup."

Sakura smiled and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure muffins are fine with you?" She asked from the other room.

"I said yes. Okay? Anything is better than what I eat..."As hard as it seemed he had gotten tired of ramen for every meal.

"So... Shikamaru-kun... Where are your parents?"She asked curiously.

"Oh, they're on a mission... I know that my dad hates them. He always complains about it as soon as he gets home." He frowned.

"M-my parents are gone too. But I can cook for myself so it's not a problem." She said mumbling a bit. "My mom was always thankful that I was a girl. That way I'd be able to take care of myself. Also she knew that I'd make a good bride eventually." She paused then asked softly; "Is it hard for you too?" He was a bit surprised at her question but answered honestly.

"Of course. Sometimes it's nearly impossible."He paused before continuing. " It must be hard for you too..."

"Yeah... It's so... lonely, I can barely stand it. Heh, I'm so pathetic... I don't even have a boyfriend." She said sadly.

"Wh-what about Sasuke-kun...?" Shikamaru asked slyly. She tensed up and spat;

"It would be better if I never saw him again." She said angrily. There was an awkward silence.

"Listen..."

"I'm sorry to impose again but can I take a shower and clean my clothes? It was muddy last night and I'm a mess. I have to go shopping later any way so..." Shikamaru nodded.

"Whatever. I'll wash your clothes, But this is so troublesome. "he said in a mock grump. Sakura smiled.

' Wow... What a gentleman... I would've never pinned him as one...' Sakura thought walking behind Shikamaru.

"There. Here's a towel. Hurry up and get in so I can put your clothes in." He mumbled then walked out. A few seconds later he heard the shower run and heard Sakura yell and he knew that she was in. He opened the door and saw that her clothes were in a pile on the floor.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"Whatever... How troublesome." He said as he walked out hands around her clothes.

The washer was right next to the bathroom door so he just walked and began to place the clothes into the washer. But not even geniuses can escape the temptations of the human mind and stopped at her bra.

'Wow... She's a C-cup?!' Shikamaru thought his male mind taking over. ' WAIT!! How can I think that ???!' He smacked his head quite hard and slammed the washer shut. he trudged down stair and flopped uselessly down on the couch. He flipped on the Tv and saw that it was only daytime soap operas. He frowned and began to space out. He thought he heard something but ignored it. Until that is Sakura screamed and when he finally looked up he realized that she was running down the stairs in just her towel.

"Kyaa!! Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!! "She yelled running into the kitchen.

'Oh yeah... The muffins...' He thought standing up and walking into the kitchen.

What the–?!! Sakura-Chan!" Sakura had just Taken the muffins out of the oven. The only thing was that she had no oven mitts on. She carried them with her bare hand.

She winced the smallest bit and breathed deeply. A few of the smallest involuntary tears (she had no control over them. She was being tough it's just the bodies natural reflex.).

"Are-Are you- Run some water of it for goodness sake!" She shook her head.

"I-I'll be f-fine..."Shikamaru shook her head.

"You are the most troublesome...!" He said

"Wh-what is this?"Sakura said almost laughing. "I-Is this–?"

"Shadow copy no jutsu. My speciality." Shikamaru said hands over his head that mirrored Sakura's. He forced her to walk over to the sink and run cold water on her hands.

"All women are so troublesome. Why you do that anyway?"

"I-I Didn't want it to burn... I wanted to- to give something back to you,. I mean you went through so much trouble to take me here, But again...! I'm completely pathetic I can't even make muffins...!!" She said irritated. Shikamaru blushed as Sakura was putting on her bandages.

"Y-you're clothes aren't done yet. if It doesn't bother you, you can wear mine..."

"Oh...! Of course It doesn't. "She said almost smiling.

He walked into his room and went through his drawers and pulled out the clothes he so often wore.

A fishnet shirt a small over coat and some capris. He even pulled out some boxers out for her. But( being a guy) He didn't own a bra. But he blushed at the very thought of her in his boxers.

He was the smallest bit embarrassed about letting her into his room but in the end decided that It was okay.

"The clothes are on the bed. So, yeah..." He said through the door as she was changing. "I don't know if those pant fit but I have a belt if you need one.And-um... I put a pair of boxers for you... I mean you don't have to wear them... But I don't have- have a b-bra..."He could barely get the words out. Sakura giggled at the mere thought of his face.

"Thanks, it's okay..." She said. Sakura pulled off the towel and slid on the shirt thingys and when that was on began to put on his boxers.

"'Wow... These are pretty big... But his waist's no that big... Oh Wait! I wasn't just thinking about his-?! Well, I am now... curese you kakashi-sensei!' She thought smacking her head. She slid the pants on. They were a bit wider than her waist.

She opened the door and Shikamaru looked up... She looked good... Almost sexy.... He snapped up.

"So... They fit, Eh?" He asked

"They fit fine all except for a bit around my waist, thank you so much." That was an understatement. They were 3-4 sizes too big. They looked as if they would fall off at any moment.at

'Ho w troublesome would that be?' He asked himself standing up.

She began to walk and he could tell that her pants fell farther down with each step. Until It fell all the way off.

"K-kyaa!" she yelled turning around. Shikamaru stared at her eyes wide. He took a step and fell over his own feet, face planting into Sakura's Chest knocking her over.

You see Sakura had matured over the years. The only thing that was flat was her stomach. Everything else was round and full. Any one with eyes could see that.

And an eyeful shikamaru got. Until that is he pulled away and walked to his room.

'I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care,-' he thought to himself grabbing a belt and handing it to Sakura. "Here." He said helping her up severly red in the face.

"Th-thanks..." she said scarlet

"How troublesome..." He said quietly.

Look I'm sorry It's a cliff hanger... I want you all to know that Ino meddles and they go on a date... Well, This is the end of chapter one... Sorry! Please review so I can continue...


	2. Moody much?

Oh my gawd!! Thank you so much for reviewing! You see, I almost didn't continue because I got a terrible after putting up a link to my story on a forum. It made me feel so bad! Plus I thought that my friend was lying when she said it was good so I was going to hide it away forever. But you all made me so happy by saying such nice things about my crappy work. Thanx! It really helps me type a bit faster.

I'm sorry that I type so slow and that Shika-kun says " How troublesome " so much or that my grammar is so bad. Please bear with me!

Thanks much! -Kei-chan

Ps: I might start a Naru/Hina that turns into a Kiba/Hina story... It's on paper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that incident things calmed down quite a bit. They ate and sat down to wait for Sakura's clothes to finish drying. Sakura decided that they were going to watch some cheesy daytime soap opera. So there they sat for three hours watching show that were completely pointless and stupid... Or so Shikamaru thought.

Sakura on the other hand was pulled in after the first half-hour.

"So let me get this right..." Shikamaru asked as they watched. "Sammy is married to-"

"Engaged Shikamaru-kun Engaged." Sakura corrected. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Fine, engaged to Lucas, But thinks that she love Brandon who she almost got married until he found out that she was a lying slut?" She shook her head. "And you watch this every day?" She shook her head again. "How?" she ignored him.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Tell me when this is over." He said closing his eyes. He could almost feel her smile.

"You can be that way, Shikamaru-kun. You can be that way." He smiled softly and thought that it was small enough that she wouldn't notice. He was mistaken, She noticed right away and smiled back.

'He's so cute!!!' She thought as she turned back to her soap opera.

"Shikamaru-kun…!!! Shikamaru, You wake up right now or I swear I will-" Shikamaru turned over onto his stomach and scratched himself. "Shikamaru-!! I am so gonna hit you!!!" She yelled.

'What happened to the Sakura who was here only an hour ago? I don't like this one. It's-She's loud.' He said covering his ears, Although it didn't drown out the yelling.

"Shut up. Jeez, Sakura-Chan! I wanna sleep." He whined slightly.

"Come on! I wanna go shopping for some food… Unless you want to eat me…!" She paused and blushed. 'Did I just say that? Oh, Gawd… I hate me.' Sakura thought going quiet. Shikamaru stared yawning and rolling over again.

"Gawd dammit, Shikamaru-! I'm so going to kill you." She said, suddenly getting an idea. She moved close to him, breathing a bit more heavily. She fell onto the couch and snuggled close to him, causing him to go scarlet.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan…? What the-?" He began sweating slightly.

"Well if you're not getting up I'm going to bed with you. Don't mind if I get too close to you… I have a habit of doing that…" She smiled charming him. He sat up sighing.

'Ha! I win!' She thought looking at his red face. 'Even the most stubborn man can't resist a women's charm!' He pouted out his lip.

"Let's go…" He said sighing, " I see you changed…" He said acknowledging her new clothes.

"Yup! Now let's go shopping. You need some food. But you don't have to come." He sighed.

" I have to meet Ino anyway… So it's no big deal… I guess." But that did mean that he'd have to listen to Ino talk and talk and talk. But he wasn't lying or anything. Ino had wanted to talk to him… He had just planned on skipping out. But if it meant being around Sakura… He smiled slightly.

"Let's go!" Sakura said suddenly happy.

' Moody much…?' He thought as she handed him a muffin.

"He's late…" Ino growled angrily looking for someone to take it out on.

"He probably skipped out. He said he didn't want to come anyway, **chomp** he most likely found something better to do." Chouji said eating (N/A: Noooo… Chouji? Couldn't imagine that! **Gasp**) some chips.

"Oh, Like what? Sit on his ass and screw- Sakura?! " Ino yelled sound completely idiotic.

"What'd you mean ' Screw Sakura?' " Chouji said thoroughly confused. " I don't think he does that yet, Ino-chan." Ino hit his head.

"No you idiot! Look!" She said pointing over to her side. Shikamaru were talking and looking friendly… Almost like-

"They're dating…! Wait you don't think-?!!"

"Nope! I'm hungry. My chips are gone." Chouji began to whine. Ino hit his head again. "Ow! That hurts, Stop it!"

" What if – What if they're dating? That mean's I'd have Sasuke –Kun all to my self! " She squealed. "Oi! Chouji what do you think?"

"I dunno. Hey, Let's go buy some Tako-Yaki! "

"CHOUJI!!" She hit him yet again the hardest yet.

'Were all men this clueless when it came to love?'

(Back with Sakura and Shikamaru)

" Okay! We have bread, eggs, rice, and butter. All we need is some flour." Sakura said smiling. Shikamaru just walked along hand in his pockets and a funny look on his face.

"Oi! Sakura- Chan!!! " they turned to see Naruto and lee running towards them. Even Sasuke was with them.

"Hi Guys! Lee-san, Naruto-kun. What's up?" She said ignoring Sasuke and only noticing the other two.

"Want to train today?" Naruto said bouncing slightly.

"Sorry! I'm helping Shikamaru-san shop. He has nearly no food! Maybe later." They pouted a bit but continued to follow them. Shikamaru sighed. He had been stupid to care, if even for a moment. And Uchiha still got in the way! He shot a death glare at Sasuke who was to busy thinking and being ignored to notice. He looked up at Sakura.

"There you are Shikamaru-kun, you lazy ass!" A voice from outside of their circle called

"What do you want Ino? " Shikamaru asked almost dying on the inside of annoyance. He wished with all his might that he were cloud watching instead. Not here. Not now.

You're late…! " Ino said peering curiously at his company. They were all Sakura's friends.

"Who said I was coming anyway? Now go away, you're troublesome (N/A: Hee hee! Sorry! )."

"Grrr! Shikamaru-Kun!" She said hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked whining slightly and rubbing his head making that look that only Shikamaru can.

"Oi! What happened to your hands Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked looking at Sakura's bandaged hands (she hadn't noticed Sasuke yet.)

"Oh… Eh heh heh… I got burnt cooking earlier today…" Sakura blushed slightly.

" You cook?" Ino asked blankly.

"I eat right? Plus I was making some for Shikamaru-san." Ino smiled slyly and Sasuke showed the slightest amount of interest.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! ::Heart:: I didn't know you were here! ::Heart::" She hugged him and he only shrugged her off.

"Mmm! I had Sakura-Chan's cooking! I so good!" Naruto said drooling slightly. Lee nodded agreeing. Sasuke frowned.

'Am I the only one who hasn't eaten Sakura's food?' He thought looking angry.

"Sasuke-kun looks angry… I hope I hit him hard enough.' Sakura (inner) thought imagining a small Sasuke plushie being ripped to shreds be a koala. 'Koala? Why a Koala? I was thinking more along the lines of giant bear or wolf or fox… But I guess a koala works.' She smiled at her own thoughts.

"So… Why were you at Shikamaru-Kun's house anyway…?" Ino asked nudging her slightly and waking her up from her dreams. Sasuke showed the smallest bit of interest, But not enough for anyone to notice.

"Eh heh heh… I don't want to tell you, Ino-pig-Chan!" She said sweetly using Ino's old nickname.

"Fine! Be that way!" She stuck out her tongue and everyone ( except maybe Naruto) Could tell it was a "Tell you later" sort of look. Since the Chuunin exams they had gotten a lot closer.

"Okay! Let's go Shikamaru-Kun! Bye Sasuke-Kun! ::Heart::" She said beginning to drag Shikamaru away.

"Ino! Gawd dammit! Let me go" He said trying to break free. Ino refused to let go.

"Don't worry… You'll see you girlfriend soon… Very soon. Now say goodbye." Ino Whispered into his ear. He went red an all resistance was lost and Ino pulled him away.

"Bye Shikamaru-san…! I'll-um- see you later…?" She called feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and the middle of her chest. Something she couldn't explain. She didn't want him to leave.

"You seem close…" Naruto nudged her arm.

"Oh, shut up Naruto." She said as she smacked his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Baka." She said slightly flustered.

"Oooh!"

Sasuke simply watched from right behind them walking silently.

'What is this feeling?' He thought looking at Sakura's back.

"Sakura-Chan…" he whispered, Not nearly loud enough though because she didn't even turn. 'There it is again..!' He thought as he walked behind them trying to clear his head.

"Ino-Chan!!! You are so troublesome!" Shikamaru said angrily.

"One step at a time, Lover boy. She's still there and Pure… Unless you were naughty last night…" She taunted. ' Step one: Confuse the Genius.' She thought.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He yelled.

"So you don't like her..?"

"Not that way!" Shikamaru yelled 'I hope' He added to himself.

"So are you gay…?" She asked totally off topic.

"WHAT???!!!" He yelled all control lost and picked her up by the collar. "I should kill you Ino…" He growled.

"First... I have to do something. " She began to make some Kata's.

'Whaa- That's--!" He began eyes wide as he stared at her hands.

"Hee hee, sleep well!" She said as her eyes closed and she was transferred into his body. "Heh! You can struggle but I have long enough!" (S)he said smiling as they ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this and I know that it's probably boring but that's okay. Again thank you for all your support. I hope to get the next chapter up soon…. But I am the slowest typer! Well, Later!


	3. Must be love

Whoo-Hoo! Thank you All! I love you so much, It's almost funny... Almost. Not quite. Um thanks for reviewing... I really enjoy your comments and grammar lessons. I probably won't use the new info but, hey! What can you do? I mean... I'm just stupid that way. Sorry!

Well, anyway let's get onto the story because no one want's to hear me rant any longer! So let's get on track!

What would you all think of a slight but really blunt Asuma/Kurenai pairing...? I mean really blunt, but not saying it straight out.

Disclaimer. Okay we all know that I didn't make and/or own Naruto. Duh. We all know that the magnificent Kishimoto-Sama did. Okay now that that's over let's continue.

Last time we ended with Ino is in Shika's body. Uh oh, that doesn't sound good....And I wrote it!

Ino ran in Shikamaru's body to the market place.

'Chouji better watch my body or I'll kill him!' She thought to herself flames in her eyes. (Chouji's currently at Shikamaru's house poking Ino's sleeping body...) 'Now where is that big forehead girl?' She asked herself (actually shikamaru's talking... Or is he?) spotting a bit of pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!" (S)He yelled running up to her talking in a hurry. "I need to talk to you-alone." It added as an after thought. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, shikamaru-kun. I'll come with you... Be right back guys." she said as she walked away. Naruto and Lee were soon distracted but Sasuke just couldn't not follow them. He snuck behind them and watched as Shiakmaru dragged her and began to talk.

"Um- Would you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked. ' Only a bit left...!' Ino was losing control quite a bit and wouldn't have much time...

" Um..." She blushed."Um- yeah. I would like that. So... I'll see you tomorrow...?" She said as she turned to walk away.

' Oh no you don't! I have to-!" Ino said determinedly. She pulled her close to his body. It was at that moment that she lost control shikamaru got his body back and found himself kissing Sakura on the lips. He was nearly unable to stop himself from kissing her again and yet again. Sasuke watched eyes wide.

"Oh, shit...!" He said watching them "make out". He could barely make himself pull away from the sight. Although he eventually did. He walked back to the other two (who hadn't noticed that he was gone!) And stood in silence, looking at the sky.

'What is this feeling? What am I feeling?'

Ino woke up back at Shikamaru's house. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes causing Chouji to scream in alarm. She merely looked up and hit him on the head knocking him over.

"Shut up. Gawd, that's really annoying," She said rubbing her head even more so than before. Chouji nodded and was quiet. " No we wait for shikamaru to come back and see what happened!" She said smiling evilly.

They sat for about 15-20 minutes (playing rock paper scissor.) Until Shikamaru came in. His clothes were in a bit of a disorder and he had a bit of lip gloss on his lower lip.

". . .What?" He asked confused. Ino smiled.

"You missed a spot right there." She said pointing to the spot on his lower lip.

"Oh, Shit!" He said as he quickly wiped her cheek on.

"Oh, MY GAWD! I cannot believe this! You made out with Big-forehead!" She yelled squealing like a pig (once again) and nudging him in the stomach. " First kiss too?! Oh this is way too good!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly, turning away from her.

"Whatever. Anyway you have a date tomorrow."

". . .Huh. . .? Ino what did you do?"

"I set you up. That's what." She smiled again this time radiating evil.

"INO?! You're crazy. I cannot believe you." he said frowning. Ino braced herself for a hit. Instead he sat calmly down onto the couch and began to watch tv and took a chip from Chouji's chip bag. Chouji whined and shikamaru rolled his eyes.

' He didn't hit me? What? That's weird.' She said as she joined the fight with Chouji over the chips.

(Later that night)

"Well I have to go home. Otosan will get pissed if I'm late again." Chouji nodded in agreement and began to walk away.

Shikamaru trembled with excitement.

"YES!!!"

Ino only smiled and continued walking.

'Eh, It must be love.'

Yup that' s the end of chapter 3. It might be a while until I update 'cause I got a D on my report card and my parents are gonna flip out on me. I'll try my hardest. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue, I'm also putting up some new stories so please read those too. Love you all SO much! -Kei-Chan

Otosan: Father. Ino's saying that her dad's gonna be pissed off at her.


	4. is it that simple?

Hello! Um, yeah. Thanks for everything guys. I really love to hear from you all. I hope that this is better than I could normally do right off my mind but it could really suck, so beware. I had been reading the manga only but when my friend went to Japan, she brought back videotape of the first 3 episodes that her cousins gave her. I love the end theme song! It's so pretty. Sigh I've decided that this story is totally gonna flip around... no can guess whats going to happen 'cause it's crazy!

I have discovered that my second favorite character has to be Shikamaru. He is so awesome. I'm gonna do a Shika/Ino too because I'm just that way. I really need to stop doubting myself, It's becoming a big problem... Anyway I'll stop ranting so let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: Naruto... Umm... Sounds familiar, but I don't own it... Or do I? Muhahaha! No.

Last time: Ino set Shikamaru and Sakura up on a date.

A sharp rapping noise rang through the empty house. Shikamaru grumbled getting off the couch. It was still early and Shikamaru hadn't gotten much sleep last night until he moved to the couch instead of his bed.

"What?" He asked irritated as he opened the front door. "Oh, it's you what do you want Ino?" He said, "greeting" the blonde. She invited herself in and sat on the couch. Shikamaru laid on the couch eyes closing.

"So... Where are you taking Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"I dunno... probably just to watch clouds and hang out." He said halfway awake and was almost asleep by now.

"WHAT?!!" Ino screeched causing Shikamaru to sit straight up.

"What is your problem? Christ, you need to shut the hell up and let me sleep." He said really annoyed at this point. He didn't handle mornings well.

"You are an Idiot! I cannot believe that you were just going to hang out with her at your stupid cloud watching spot. You are going to the Ichikaru instead." She said shaking her head. "You may be a genius but when it comes to girls you are a idiot." He went back on his back, glaring at the blonde.

"Well, I'll help you get ready. You have only 5 and a half-hours until the date. I normally have 8 hours to get ready for my dates. But hey, you're lazy."

"You...? Get a date? I thought you were obsessed with Sasuke-San." Shikamaru said slyly.

" Ugh, I have gone out with people before. Unlike you, I have people who like me." She said sticking her tongue out at him angrily. "You are getting up now or else." she threatened a with a cold glare on her face. He sighed knowing that it was all futile.

"I just ask for sleep but what do I get? Ino." That answer was enough in itself. He sighed again and stood up surrendering himself to Ino's girlyness and let her change him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru's eyes twitched as he walked to Sakura's house holding a bunch of roses.

"Damn Ino. Damn this whole troublesome thing... I hate it all, So much. Ino mostly." He said ignoring the stares he was getting from the girls he passed. "They're all staring at me. It's this stupid hair style..."

The Nara looked very different than normal. Instead of his normal Chunin vest and black slacks he had traded it in for long black shorts (A/N: they looked a lot like Sasuke's...) And a white T-shirt that layered over the black pants. But the biggest difference was for sure... His hair.

His hair was not in his normal ponytail. It was down to his shoulders and was slightly bouncy. It almost looked like Jiriaya's the way she had styled it. Many of the girls had been staring as he passed. He couldn't help but smile at himself. He had reached Sakura's house and walked up knocking on the door.

"Hello?" A peeping head looked from around the corner.

"Hi." The girl just stared at the Nara boy.

"It's me, Shikamaru." He pulled up his hair with his hands, and she smiled realizing who it was.

"I'm sorry... I didn't recognize you like that." She said smiling. He looked at her, and smiled too. He noticed that it was a nervous smile. He sighed and grabbed a hair tie off his hand and pulled his hair up in the normal fashion.

"Well, we should get going..." he began sighing and scratching his head. Sakura stepped out locking the door behind her. Shikamaru looked at her curiously.

Sakura pulled down her skirt unconsciously. ' Why did she have wear such a short skirt? She had many others, but she had to wear this one… She could've worn pants, for Christ's sake!'

While Shikamaru had his own thoughts… 'Gah! Why is her skirt so short???! This is going to be a long day…. How troublesome…'(a/n he hasn't been say this much lately!!! )

SO with that our main peeps began on their way to the Ichikaru, and unknowingly into certain disaster.

"Welcome! Are you here with the other Genins? It seems there's a party today." The woman asked as they got to the ramen bar.

"Really? I-' Sakura began, that is before ino jumped onto her.

"Sakura-chan!!! You should come join us! I mean what better way to have a date???" She said happily.

'Away from you is one I could think of… And cloud watching, And- wow the list goes on…!' Shikamaru thought quite irritated, because he (being a genius) figured out that this was all set up. 'Mental note of the day… **KILL Ino**. ' Sakura looked at him.

"Well, if Shikamaru doesn't mind…" she looked at him with those goddamn chibi eyes…

"It's… fine…" he said through gritted teeth, while forcing a smile. Sakura clapped her hand and Ino smiled slyly as if he didn't know what was going on… 'Dumbass.'

"Okay! The party is right outside, so come on!" Ino said grabbing each of their arms and pulling them out.

"Everyone!!" ino yelled to get the peoples attention." Sakura and Shikamaru are here! And they are also on a date." She yelled and all the genins went "ooh!" and both blushed slightly.

"Everyone the ramen is done!!!" Naruto yelled, as the rest of the rookie nine (and Gai's team) made their way to the ramen.

"Sakura! Come sit with your teammates! " Naruto yelled and Sakura nodded laughing.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I'll sit with you and Sasuke-kun too."

Sasuke looked up 'maybe she's forgiven me… Maybe… I really hope so…' he thought slowly eating his ramen. ' But she's here with Shikamaru… Kuso.' He sighed as Sakura sat down next to him. Shikamaru sat on the other side of her. Sasuke sighed again but was relaxed at her presence. She just calmed him… he didn't know why. He also thought that he needed to protect her… But was love that simple? Just someone to take care of and someone to calm you when your heart races? He sighed and looked at her face.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked and Uchiha Sasuke, the only heir to the Uchiha clan blushed. It was the cutest blush possible too. One that would kill his fan girls.

"Uhhhh…… Nooo……" he said dragging his answer out. Yeah… he didn't know what to say, I mean what _do_ you say when you get caught red-handed staring at a pretty girl with a short skirt???

"Okee… Whatever…" she said beginning to eat. Sakura turned to Shikamaru and began to talk about nothing really.

Sasuke sighed watching the two… It hurt. He stood up and walked away without saying anything to anyone.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered almost silently. The only one to hear was Naruto, who also noted the hurt in her voice. He then stood up and followed Sasuke.

"So… The great Uchiha Sasuke loves a girl… How cute! To bad she's going out with Shikama-" He was cut off by Sasuke slamming him against the wall holding him by his shirt.

"Say anything else and I'll kill you." Sasuke said shaking slightly now activating his Sharigan. He was seriously pissed. Naruto just smiled.

"So it's true… I knew it!! I think that she likes you too… and I think Ino like Shikamaru…!" he finished smiling. "So how is this all going to come together? I mean Ino's too stubborn to say anything and you're no better." He sighed as he scratched his head.

"If Sakura's happy I'm not going to ruin it… I brought this on myself, and there is no way to fix it." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smirked.

"So it's impossible, huh? Perfect!" he said smiling.

Meanwhile (Gawd I feel like a host of some cheesy host.)

"So… this is kind-"

"Awkward? Yeah… Everyone's staring at us… it's scary…" Shikamaru finished shuddering slightly. Sakura nodded.

"what are we? Show ponies? This is irritating." Normal Sakura said calmly while Inner Sakura yelled, ' Sharanooo!!!! I'll kill you all!!!'

" Heh heh, everyone!!! It's time to-" someone began until a giant 'poof!!' interrupted them and in front of everyone was… the SENSEI's!!!!

"Hello, everyone! Kakashi began his eye arching, and the genins stared confused about why they were there. "Today we have a special event!!! Every one is having a sleep over to have a nice break from training!"

"Well that's just stupid. I mean that's so girly!" Kiba yelled, and Kurenai stepped up to the front.

"No… I'll show you girly. Don't make me get the make up out, guys!" she said smiling, but not a sweet smile but a menacingly and scary psychotic sorta smile. Everyone backed down and all yelled,

"HAI!!"

"Okay!! Let's got to the house that we're all going to go to!" Gai yelled striking a "David Hasslehoff stance". (A/N: I don't know if I spelt that right… the guy off Spongebob…)

And with that everyone followed them to the house.

Hah!!! I am finally done! So sorry for making you all wait…I had been working on my other stories in an attempt to get ideas on this. So this is it! I'm so going to work on this story and then my others… Please read them too… I really like the Kakashi one… at first it's all dark, but then it's totally gonna get all funny because Kakashi's going to have a child and have to take care of him… it's rally going to be funny. I took this really good quiz, and it was 'what Naruto guy do you belong with?' I got that I like sweet guys and belong with Iruka….! He's soooo kawaii! I love him! Well I promise to update sooner than I did this time… Kay, please review! Lave ya all! -Kei-chan


	5. Bitch fight!

Chapter 5

'Kay! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately... I've been reading to attempt to approve my writing. I have also been working on a few new fics. One is a Kiba/hinata with their child, Hana who is kinda being forced into an arranged marriage. Shinji is Shino's child. He has the same personality as Shino did when he was 12, yet he's 17. Soon he finds himself slowly falling for the young Kunoichi (17 also...), who in turn is promised to another man who she really can't stand but is forced to marry. What can he do? He decides to follow tradition. This is so a classic me story... I am such a romantic... anyway back to what you all really want to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, and if I hadn't already put in a shameless plug I would make up same really smart thing to say here.... Wait a minute....

Shikamaru stared at the shougi board that he had found in a closet. "Hah, asuma sensei was stupid to let us use his house... I can't believe they made us do this. How troublesome." he sighed. "Your turn uchiha." Sasuke stared at the board frustrated.

"I give up." he scratched his head, " That sucks. This whole freaking thing sucks." he said becoming quite angry with himself, because we all know that he cannot stand to lose... It's his way... Or at least that's his excuse.

"Whatever... Let's go find the girls... they always have something to do!" naruto said (he was watching the game.) Happy that the game was over. "I think their in the room..." So they all followed each other (much like sheep) to the girls room.

"YO! Girls! Open up! We're bored to death here!" Everyone glared at kiba. "What?" he asked feeling uncomfortable, everyone sweat-dropped.

The door creaked open to reveal ino, ten-ten, sakura and even bewildered's head peeking out. "Nani?" they all asked in different tones, Hinata's being the quietest followed by Ten-ten and then Ino and Sakura tied. "We're bored." Shino explained indifferently. Naruto stared at the girls looking rather bemused;

"When did Ten-ten get here?" a voice cleared it throat. Everyone turned to see Neji and Lee standing there, Neji looking severely annoyed.

"I believe it was said that the 'Genin nine' _and _Gai's team... " Lee struck his "special stance" and started yelling stuff that noone cared about but that caused everyone to back away slowly. "Lee... they have a term for people like you..." Neji began, causing lee to perk up.

"Really?!?!?!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah, gay." But lee being lee thought that he said Gai (A/N: Still the same thing, right?).

"Yea! I'm like Gai-sensei!" everyone sighed looking at the poor, poor boy.

Sakura thought for a minute, "Well, we could play Truth or dare.... That's always fun." everyone at least nodded and walked into the girls room. "Wait! We aren't ready! Our room is a mess!"she squealed loudly, shoving them all out the door.

"Gomen!" they all said in their different tone, but there are so many I can't go through them all. Soon after the door opens and they all bounded in... Okay only three did (kiba, naruto, Lee) and the other four walked in coolly ( Sasuke, Neji, Shino and... Akamaru! 0) then there was Shikamaru... who just walked in like a normal person, and not some stereo-type.

"First up is....! Kiba-kun!" sakura yelled, pointing to him. "Truth or dare! I think that this is pretty self-explanatory." Kiba stared weighing the choices in his mind.

"I think for the first one I'll pick truth." a few people groaned. "Get over it people! I always start with truth!" Akamaru barked.

"Fine... what is your greatest fear?" she asked making a question from the top of her mind. He scratched his head and cast a furtive glance towards Hinata.

"Hmm... I think that it'd be that the person I love would get hurt and I not be able to help them... Also Spiders... Sorry Shino, but they scare the crap out of me..." he sighed, then; "Okay!!! Um, I pick...." naruto whispered into his ear, "Um, sasuke. Truth or dare?" he asked looking pleased with himself.

"Dare." was all that he said.

"I dare you to go into the closet and do that seven minutes in heaven thingy." sasuke stared. "Oh yeah, with sakura." they both blinked.

"What?!" naruto and kiba smiled.

"That's the rules! So go into this closet right here!" they shoved them both in the small space.

"Ow! That-"sasuke began to mutter until he realized that sakura was on top of him, breathing rather hard. It was then that reality of his situation hit him. This was a better time than any to do this. He breathed in and said;

"I'm sorry!" sakura was a bit surprised by this outburst, and stared at him with her green eyes.

"Why?" she asked knowing all too well what he was talking about.

"That day... in the forest... I made you cry. I'm sorry... do you forgive me?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Why are you sorry? I thought I was nothing to you." she asked heart aching. He stared at her, feeling like he was about to cry.

" I thought you were too... But why do I stay up each nigh worrying over your safety or feel the urge to hold you when you begin to cry? Why is it that when you cry, that I feel my heart falling apart?" he didn't want to ever let her go... He held he close. "You're not 'nothing' to me... you're **_everything_**. I-I love you." she looked up surprised as she thought she saw a tear on his eyelashes.

"Yes... I forgive you." she said so quietly that she could barely hear herself. But he had no trouble. He pressed his lip against her own and kissed in the sweetest kiss imaginable.

The bell rang as they pulled away. "Gomen." sasuke said stepping out, and leaving a very confused Sakura.

(later that night in the girls room)

Sakura sighed, sitting with the other girls and painting her toes. Her mind was racing and she had so much to think about! "Um, Sakura...?" she heard a voice that sounded like hinata's and just looked up. "You're painting your ankle..." Ino and Ten-ten whipped around.

She only looked up at the three other girls, "oops. My bad." she said sighing.

"What's wrong?" all the girls urged. Sakura only shook her head, until the girls pressured her enough to tell.

"Okay... You know how I went out with shikamaru...?" nods, "well... Now sasuke says that he loves me..." Everyone gasped.

"L-love?" Ino made out, "He loves you?" sakura nodded fearing her response, because she still liked him. "Which one?"

"Huh?"

"Shikamaru or Sasuke? You don't get both." sakura stared, and ino just got even angrier. "You can't have both! I can't believe how you stole both of my men!! But I cannot let you take my shikamaru away!" She yelled pushing sakura over.

"I thought you love sasuke! " Sakura yelled back standing up and slapping he on the face. "And he's not your shikamaru! He's his own person!!" that was the end of all civil talking. The rest could only be explained as a 'Bitch fight'.

"What the-?!!" Naruto yelled running into the room along with the other guys. "What the fuck is going on in here?!!!" he yelled trying to break up the fight, yet failing miserably. In the end it was only Sasuke and shikamaru who could get through to them.

"What are you doing...?" shikamaru asked, tending to ino's wounds.

"That bitch tried to take them both away!" she cried " She stole both of my loves!" shikamaru spun around.

"Both?" he asked getting really confused all of the sudden.

" I-I love you, shikamaru... And-and she took you away!" she cried on to his shoulder. Shikamaru's eyes softened and he held her so close.

'What the hell is going on?'

okay! I hope the next chapter is the last! But I should have it up by the next week, if things go well. Anyway, I'll see you later! -Kei-chan


	6. Fight! Pt 2

Chapter six

Okay! Here we go! I really wish this was the last chapter . . . I'm already bored with it! I'm working on a new story so, Lets hope!

Shikamaru was upset and throughly confused, 'I thought Ino loved Sasuke . . . But then she said she loves me . . . ! What the hell!' he sighed and assumed another thinking position on his bed. 'I need a game of shougi . . . ' He sighed yet again.

"Shikamaru." He looked up to see the young heir if the Uchiha clan. "I have to talk to you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What's the reason for this honor?" he said sarcastically, while the Uchiha gave him a dead panned look. "What do you want?"

"I have to talk about So"

"No. I don't want to talk right now. I have a lot of things to think about without your problems, so please leave me alone." Shikamaru said cutting him off, which started to bother the raven haired because we all know that he gets irritated easily.

"I have to talk to you, **_now_**." He said getting agitated. Shikamaru was in a bad mood and also he was annoyed that sasuke was still talking.

"Shut up and go away." he growled. Now sasuke doesn't like people telling him what to do, so he got kinda pissed as well.

"No. I have to talk to you, about sakura right now." he repeated yet again although it was pretty obvious this was getting him no where. But some people just don't know when to stop.

"Shut up. Now." sasuke was silent, "Good... Now go away." Sasuke twitched for a moment, them began to speak harshly;

"No, I have to talk to you now...! So talk to me you bastard!" he yelled, seeming to finally get his attention. Shikamaru turned his head slowly towards him, with a menacing look in his eyes.

"What part of 'No,' don't you understand?" He asked really getting annoyed. "Stop talking or I'll really hurt you." yes... shikamaru was mad...

"Yeah right." shikamaru threw a Kunai lazily and it made a gentle crease on sasuke's cheek... and that was all it took for Sasuke... Soon he was on him and they were throwing punches like crazy.

"What the-! You too!" Naruto and the others yelled running into the room, and pulling the two off of each other.

Sasuke shrugged them off and glared at the pony-tailed boy, "He started it." Everyone dead panned a look at him.

Kiba laughed, "you're more immature that I am! Almost like Naruto!" He began to break up in a fit of giggles. Yes giggles. "What?" he asked not knowing what Everyone was staring at him for.

"It wasn't that funny kiba." Shino said sighing at his team mates stupidity. Kiba frowned still having no clue what he was talking about, Shino sighed again, "this is what I have to put up with... Him." Every body stared.

"And you're so not weirder than him...?"

Naruto looked up, Where's Shikamaru?"

* * *

OMG! I am so sorry! I haven't posted for ever and I feel so bad! Please forgive me! Any way I will post soon so do not fear! Well, Later!

Kei


	7. Clue

This is the next chapter! YAY!

Sakura sat on the roof thinking, which really wasn't something new for her... Espically about Sasuke. "What the hell is going on? When I want him to love me, he doesn't. And when I date others he says he loves me! Which one is it!" She yelled in frustration, Footsteps behind her caused her to turn around.

A voice drawled out, "Hey. What are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death." Shikamaru called sitting next to the pink haired girl smiling grimly.

"You too, eh?" She asked sympathetically looking at his tired face, and smiling. He grumbled and nodded,

"Yup. Sadly, It is the same thing. What's wrong with everyone today? Even Naruto is acting more mature than sasuke. It's amazing." H esighed holding his jaw, "how troublesome... He hits hard."

Sakura looked up, "Huh? He hit you? Did you get into a fight with him or what! You idiot that's so dangerous- I mean he's an Uchiha! They are really powerful and-" She cut off realizing that she was going on and on about sasuke and blushed.

"Uh huh... And you don't love the guy?" Shikamaru said sarcastically glancing at the beet red girl and laughing, "So... what do we do?" He asked his laughter dying and the thoughts returned.

"They're probably still Trying to figure where I am... So I say we got quite a while... Unless Neji stops being anti-social and decides to talk to anyone besides Ten-Ten... But Not likely."

Sakura looked up, "He talks to Ten-ten?" She asked Clueless-ly. "Wow.. That's news to me... I thought he only said insults and such." Shikamaru shook his head,

"Nope I've heard some of their conversations... Mostly Anti Gai and sometimes Lee... But sometimes it- What are we talking about? Anyway, What do we do? This is freakin' crazy! I almost want to give up and say that Naruto can win. That's how confused I am." Sakura busted into laughter,

"I wonder what they're doing anyway..."

(( Back with everybody))

"For the last time naruto, This is **NOT**clue. Shikamaru didn't kill sakura in the library with a freakin' candlestick!" Sasuke yelled loudly at naruto who looked like he thought he was the smartest person in the world.

Kiba huffed, "Duh, It was with the broom handle. All of the clues point to that. Isn't that right Hinata?"

Hinata was suddenly on the spot, "Um, uh, er, Gomen!" She said suddenly, looking as if she was going to cry.

"Way to go Mutt-face! Here hinata," naruto began, " What if I hugged you! Would you feel better then?" HInata went crimson and kiba grabbed her away from him,

"Mine!" He said holding her close.

"One would think you liked her.." Neji commented, "Do you?" Now it was Kiba's turn to be put on the spot and all because neji likes seeing people squirm... How mean!

"Um, uh, er, Gomen!" He said following Hinata's suit, which everyone just sighed at. "You..."

"I can only Guess..." She laughed, picturing what they could only guess was happening..."

Okay! I tried to update fast, But I type so slow... Sorry this is so short... I tried... Oh well, I'll update soon, Promise!


	8. I won't lose you last chapter

so sorry for the wait and I know that this chapter will suck... espically the End 'cause this is the LAST CHAPTER! Hurray! I'm currently working on a Kaka/Iru stoy that is NOT yaoi! Or yaio... I can't remember how to spell that... Thank you for everyone who read this and I owe you guys for all of the support that you gave me... And if you want you can request a fic from me even though I'm a bad writer... lol, love you all and see you later! Please read my other Fics.

Kei-Chan

* * *

Sakura frowned, as all the ideas ran through her mind looking for an idea. 'What the hell is everyone going?' She asked herself rubbing her eyes as sun streamed through the curtains and into her eyes. "Mmmm! I had the weirdest dream…" She murmured to herself as she stretched her limbs out yawning loudly. 

"Sakura! You're going to be late! And someone's waiting for you! It's a boy!" Mrs.Haruno called knocking on the door.

"Hai Okaasan! I'm going." She yelled pulling on her clothes and quickly combing through her hair. "Hmmm… I wonder who that could be." She said to herself as she did all of her morning chores, "Sayonara Okaasan!" She yelled as she opened the door to reveal…

"Shikamaru?" She asked blankly, "Ino, What are you guys doing here?"

Ino sighed, "Trust you to forget! We always do this… Or at least for the last four months or so… You idiot." Ino said pleasantly and Sakura noticed Ino holding his hand.

That's when memories flooded into her mind, "Oh, sorry! I'm such a spaz sometimes… Gomen!" She glanced around. "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

A puff of smoke and there stood Sasuke… He looked older and he smiled at her. ((He smiled!)) "I was being chased…" He offered.

"Hn, They just don't get it do they?" Shikamaru said sighing. She glanced at Sasuke who came close to her as he met her eyes.

No… They just don't." he touched her cheek lightly causing her to shiver.

"Sakura, come on Sakura!" She looked up at Shikamaru yelps of pain. "Sakura wake up!" she felt a sharp jab on her head and snapped up.

"Ow." She looked up to see Shikamaru holding his head. She held her head as a lump began to form as well. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"My head… I must have hit yours hard if it hurts this much." She sighed

"yup… It sure hurt. This is so troublesome." He sighed putting his hand behind his head. "You fell asleep last night on my shoulder. Then I fell asleep as well. Have you been thinking about it?" She sighed.

"Yeah, I have… But… I have to ask you, do you love Ino?" Shikamaru looked a bit shocked,

"What? I- well, I don't know. I always thought of her as a friend… Not as- well, you know." He looked flustered. "I guess I can't say that I ever have." They both looked at each other.

"…I suppose we've made our decision… I made it when Sasuke-kun left me alone in that forest. And it sounds like you've just made yours."

"WILL YOU STOP IT NARUTO!" Ino shrieked loudly, as she hit Naruto in the head with a closed fist.

"Itai! That hurts!" Naruto yelled back just as loudly.

"…Just shut up both of you." Shino said causing a silence to come over them all.

And the 'whoosh' of wind passed them by.

"Now we have to think about this logically. Where else would the be?" shino asked as the whole room went silent. "… We've looked all around the house, and where else is there at there…" Naruto hand went up, "that doesn't involve Ramen or the ramen bar." Naruto's hand went down.

"Woof woof woof!" Akamaru barked loudly. Kiba huffed,

"No akamaru, we already checked the basement."

"Woof, woooof!" kiba went red,

"No need for threats! I was just saying!"

"wooof!" Akamaru teased.

"WHAT! You- don't say that! People are around!" Kiba yelled at Akamaru covering his mouth.

"W-what did he say Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked shyly, as she poked her fingers together.

Kiba went redder than before, "Nothing! He said nothing, I swear."

"…You are all idiots. The roof." Shino said quietly, although everyone heard him.

"THE ROOF! THE ROOF, THE ROOF!" Everyone yelled as they ran up the stairs, tripping over themselves and others.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled surprising the two on the roof.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura asked looking at the people who were running onto the roof as if their lives depended on it.

"SAKURA!" everyone yelled loudly as they fell upon the couple on the roof.

"We were so worried about you!" Naruto said looking at her with relief. "what were you doing?"

"Sleeping dobe." She said quietly, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "Um… Sasuke-kun… Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked quietly, motioning for him to go see her in private.

"… Yeah…" he said knowing what she was going to say, and already regretting it. He followed her silently down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… But I-I'm dating Shikamaru and… You should just move on and forget me… Please?" she asked trying not to look at him in the eyes.

Sasuke looked at her eyes wide and filled what one could explain as shock. "I can't- I won't."

"What?" she asked gently not believing her own ears.

"I won't forgetyou and I won't stop loving you like you loved me for so long…" she looked up into his eyes, which were filled with pain. "I won't lose you sakura."

"Sasuke-" She began to say but was cut off by his sudden dissaperance. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" she called out as if in pain… Severe pain.

"what's wrong Sakura?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned to see Shikamaru standing there looking at her green eyes and her now paleing face.

"N-nothing… Lets go Shikamaru…"

Well this the last chapter in my story, but do not fret as I shall be making a sequel but it'll be a sasu/saku fan so, if you like tge original parings ou might not like this one… oh well! Thanks for reading.

Kei-chan


End file.
